Kiss of the King
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tan calido, dulce, suave, obtenerlo cada que quiera no es tan simple como parece. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación como esta?#One-shot#Semi-AU#BanxKing#Yaoi#LigeroKingxDiane#Spoilersmanga


**¡Hi!, Un ligero One-shot de BanxKing, hace mucho que no escribo de ellos que espero no haber perdido el toque, disfrútenlo.**

**Es un Semi-AU y puede contener ligeros spoilers del manga.**

**Leve KingxDiane**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dormía tan profundamente que sería un acto cruel el despertarlo o jugarle una broma, pero es en momentos como este, en el que la oportunidad se presenta y si no la aprovecha ahora, deberá esperar, otra vez.

Con cuidado se colocó encima de él, esto era tan sencillo, que casi podía sentirse culpable.

\- ¿Qué es, exactamente lo que planeas hacer, Ban?

El mencionado detuvo su actuar, abrió enormemente los ojos y una sonrisa de culpabilidad se hizo presente – "_Maldición_", Buenos días, King, ¿dormiste bie… – una lanza se clavó en el pecho de Ban, a la par que King salía de debajo de él.

Meliodas limpiaba un par de tarros, observando como Ban seguía sobrio y deprimido, capto que toda la atención del albino era para King que conversaba animadamente con Diane. Desde hace un par de días, ambos se volvieron más cercanos, incluso Diane había comenzado a dejar sus pequeños momentos de celos cuando lo veía junto a Elizabeth.

\- Capitán, ¿Ban está deprimido por la falta de atención de King?

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso, Gowther? – dijo Meliodas con algo de curiosidad, simplemente para incitar a que fuera el mismo Ban quien lo admitiera.

\- Hmmm – Gowther coloco una mano bajo su barbilla y arrugo ligeramente el ceño, para soltar su deducción – A juzgar por su respiración acompasada, que muestra una expresión de total aburrimiento, no deja de mirar a Diane y King, además de estar en una completa sobriedad, puedo afirmar que él esta celoso y no deprimido, como dije hace un momento.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿así que Ban está celoso de Diane? – Gowther asintió, y vio como la mano que sostenía el tarro de cerveza, se tensiono.

\- Es correcto, Capitán. Y eso se debe más que nada, a que tanto Ban y King son ama… - no termino de hablar, debido a que esquivo el tarro que hace unos momentos Ban mantenía en su mano.

\- ¡Aprende a mantener la boca cerrada! – se levantó del banco saliendo del bar y azotando la puerta.

\- ¿He dicho algo que le molesto? – pregunto curioso Gowther limpiando sus anteojos, Meliodas rio divertido, y solo dijo "aprende a leer el ambiente"

Pasar estos momentos con su querida Diane son lo mejor, saber que ella le recordó le hizo realmente feliz, claro que no se salvó de la ira de la chica, haberle borrado tan preciosos recuerdos y una amistad tan especial, al igual que la promesa de amarla por siempre.

\- ¿King?, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada la chica – estabas pensando en tu hogar

\- ¿He?, no, no, que va… solo que… uhm – rasco ligeramente su mejilla derecha, en un intento por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Respiro hondamente y soltó con lentitud el aire, no podía acobardarse – Diane, veras sobre la pro… - sintió un jalón en su brazo y como todo su cuerpo terminaba siendo atrapado por alguien

\- Lo siento~ pero me llevare a King un momento~ - se excusó Ban, caminando con total tranquilidad a rumbo desconocido.

Pateo, grito, amenazo e incluso lo ataco con su Chastiefol, nada funciono, simplemente no lo iba a soltar, después de unos minutos de todo eso, se agotó, ahora que plan descabellado se traería entre manos. Su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

Se detuvo cerca de un arroyuelo y dejo a King en el suelo – Podrías explicarme, ¿a qué se debe el secuestro?

\- ¿Ya te beso?~ - pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tch, quien ha de ser, idiota. Me refiero a Diane~ - las mejillas de King se colorearon en completo de rojo, aumentando el enojo en Ban. – ¡Responde!

\- Q-qu-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – King movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, debía calmarse – N-no me ha besado, además, estaba a punto de decirle algo importante

\- ¿Algo importante?~ - King asintió. Ban mantuvo una expresión de completo aburrimiento, que en un instante fue sustituida por su peculiar sonrisa de alegría, sonrisa que no le agrado del todo a King – Y me dirás, que eso tan importante, King~

\- No, y si solo me trajiste para esta charada, me retiro.

Estaba por subir a su Chastiefol, cosa que Ban no permitió, lo tomo de la mano y le atrajo hacia sí. Rodeo la cintura de King, sujetándolo de la nuca para que le viera directo a los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a inclinarse, casi podía sentir la suavidad y dulzura de los labios del castaño, cuando un mano fue colocada encima de su boca, frunció el ceño, pero si eso quería, que más daba.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y afuera del Boar Hat, la cena estaba siendo servida, y aunque como cualquier otra noche en la que Ban hacia escándalo por beber, hoy simplemente movía su cerveza de un lado a otro.

\- Así que era eso – King asintió levemente, esperaba y ella no estuviera molesta – No veo el problema – sonrió cariñosamente

\- ¿N-no? P-pero yo… y-yo…

\- Bueno… como decirlo, tú no has dejado de amarme, simplemente es distinto – señalo Diane, dejando más confundido a King – uhm… me prometiste amarme por siempre

\- Si, lo hice

\- Correcto, pero eso no significaba que debías amarme en términos meramente románticos. Para los humanos hay distintas clases de amor, fraternal, entre amigos, maternal, por los hijos, con tu pareja. King, me amas y yo te amo, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

\- Diane, perdóname – ella negó y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

\- Nada que perdonar, solo tengo una pregunta – se acercó lo suficiente a King para susurrarle su duda, en cuanto termino, la cara de King se volvió un completo tomate – ¿e-entonces… si?

\- A-algo… n-no s-siempre – admitió derrotado, tener que confesar ese tipo de cosas no era tan simple. La cara de Diane también enrojeció y jugo con su cabello en un intento por no ponerse tan nerviosa. – s-será mejor que entre, ya es tarde y hay que dormir.

\- Sí, pero King, p-puedo pedirte algo más – él asintió. Diane con cuidado levanto el flequillo que le cubría la frente, ella no tuvo que decir nada más ya que al instante King lo entendió. Trago saliva y su sonrojo se intensifico, se acercó lentamente, coloco ambas manos en la frente de la chica y deposito un suave beso, para después alejarse y con una cálida sonrisa desearle las buenas noches. – Gracias… Harlequin.

Entro con gran sigilo a su habitación, acción que no era necesaria, ya que básicamente el vuela, pero los nervios del momento confunden la mente… y algunas veces el corazón.

Antes de llegar a la comodidad de su hamaca, se dirigió a la cama de Ban, y si, como siempre dormía con su característica tranquilidad y la baba surcando su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué nunca se pondrá la cobija? – tomo el pedazo de tela y cubrió a Ban con ella, acerco su mano acariciando la cabellera de Ban – Buenas noches – inclino su rostro lo suficiente al de Ban, para simplemente rozar sus labios contra los de él – La próxima vez que me quieras besar, simplemente pídemelo y de preferencia di "por favor". – dijo, a escasos centímetros de Ban.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta~ - alzo ambos brazos, sujetando a King y metiéndolo a la cama con él. – Buenas noches, King~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si lo se me pase de "romántica" con el One-shot, uwu. Sin embargo creí que quedaría más cómico que algo dramático, tal vez si hago lo contrario salga.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Posdata: ¿Hay alguna pareja que les guste, pero que nadie ha escrito de ese par?**


End file.
